


The Man of my Nightmares

by reflectiveless



Series: The Man of my Nightmares [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dream Demon, Dream Sex, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Groping, Sleep Paralysis, Somnophilia, Watching Someone Sleep, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wet Dream, horror porn, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectiveless/pseuds/reflectiveless
Summary: Prequel to 'My Sleep Paralysis Demon, or as I call him, Daddy'Will is suffering from night terrors and sleep paralysis. But his sleep paralysis demon is interested in more than just scaring him.Horror porn and monster fucking. Kink heavy.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Man of my Nightmares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198310
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Man of my Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is mostly horror, sorry, porn starts chapter 2.

Chapter 1  
Will tossed on his bed, his breathing hard and eyes heavy with sleep. He kicked furiously at the blanket covering him until it was discarded on the ground, making one of his dogs whine at the sudden movement. His eyes fluttered at the sound, but did not open. A small sound of his own escaped Will’s throat, a strangled cry mostly muffled by his pillow that made his dogs stir more anxiously as they watched him. His tongue darted out, feeling his cracked lips and the dryness of his mouth despite how soaked his pillow and bed sheet was with sweat beneath him. It was 4am as his eyes cracked open, a bead of sweat falling into the corner of one and stinging him for a moment as he squeezed his eyes closed again. His muscles ached as his consciousness flooded back into him.

He was sure he had been having a nightmare, but it was fading from him faster then he could catch it. Would he want to remember it if he could? He wasn’t sure. Perhaps it was better to let it go. 

Will let out a great heaving sigh as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He felt completely disgusting from the sweat he had been laying in. The dogs bristled, some of them beginning to stand as they watched him. They had become use to his unpredictable waking habits and were never sure when he might let them outside.   
  
“Not yet,” His voice was barely above a whisper, still strained from sleep and lack of water.   
  
But the dogs calmed down, the ones that had stood up managed to settled back down.   
  
Will wiped the sweat plastered dark curls from his forehead and grimaced at how he must look. He felt exhausted still, but he couldn’t sleep anymore. At least, he told himself, summer was coming to an end. He had always preferred the cold of winters.

Will's feet pressed their soft fleshy pads against the porous wood of his floorboards. He felt a strange sensation tugging at him to look over his shoulder and towards the window where he knew the sun wasn’t up yet, but he ignored it and stood. His back cracked at several points down his spine and he rolled his neck. The feeling became even stronger. He looked foreword, refusing to turn his head and give into the whims of his paranoia. He had promised Jack he would work on his mental state, after all. He stepped forward slowly and the floorboard creaked loudly with the motion. His dogs did not stir. He looked at them to offer a reassuring smile, to tell them it was still night time and they should be sleeping. But even as his smile still spread across his features, he found their attention was elsewhere. All seven of his dogs were looking intently past him, where his window was. A sudden breeze whisped past him, its cool touch caressing his exposed upper thighs and feeling almost heavenly against his too hot skin. The alarm he felt at the dogs attentions was almost secondary to the physical relief he was feeling.

Had he left the window open last night? He must have if it was open now. Or perhaps he opened it in the night and forgot. He had been forgetting things far too often these days, which was certainly a bad sign. Will swallowed, he really did need to work on his mental state. He stepped forward again and paused. There was a sound so soft he wasn’t sure if he had really heard it or not. It had certainly not been the softness of his skin against the wood or the creek of the floor. No, it was something else. But the dogs had been stark still.   
  
Will stepped foreword again. Crunch. His head tilted to the sound. Was it from the window? He stepped. Silence. He had imagined it. Will’s shoulders relaxed almost instantly, a small amused smile spread over his features as he realized he was over reacting, probably from his poor night of sleep. Crunch.   
  
Will froze, just as he was, not moving a single muscle. The smile still painted on his face like a doll’s, despite what he was now feeling. Only the lids of his eyes dared to change their position, opening wider to let in the little light that was around for him to see better. The sound was certainly from just outside the window. Leaves perhaps. It was still summer, but somehow it looked like fall with how many auburn leaves had littered themselves around his cabin. He really ought to rake them, he thought. He let out a shaky breath; this was all in his mind. Perhaps it was a rabbit or some other small animal outside, happily hoping through the leaves before the sun rose.

He would not look. It would mean giving into the paranoia. If he looked, he would merely imagine some unsavory thing was there in the window. Looking in at him through the darkness. Would he see it clearly for a moment before it vanished? Would its hands or claws or other limbs be grasping at the open sill before pulling back? Or would it merely be the dark of night he stared into until his mind invented shapes in it, imagining a man standing there stark still as he peered at it. No. It was better not to look. He would merely walk to the shower and shut the window later when the fear had passed.   
  
His hands fisted at his sides as he quickly walked off to the bathroom, the floor creaking with each step.   
  
Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Damn it all to hell, it was probably still a rabbit.

+++

As will stepped out of the shower his phone began to ring. He let out a quiet curse as he went to it, barely remembering to grab a towel as he did. No call this early in the morning could be good news.

Jack said Will’s name long and slowly, trying to sound as friendly as he could. Will was overly aware of this tactic of getting a person on one’s good side. “Hope I didn’t wake you.”

“You didn’t,” Will sighed. He placed the towel on the bed and sat on it. He needed to wash his sheets later anyway.   
  
There was a pause on the line, “You’re already awake?” Jack sounded concerned but tried to mask it.   
  
“Yea, I was having a hard time sleeping, same as usual.”  
  
“Will-“   
  
“Yea yea, ‘we’ve been over this’,” He quoted Jack, “It was too hot last night. That’s all.” Will rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He didn’t need to mention the paranoia he had been having this morning, it had happened after he woke up to be fair, so it wasn’t as if he had actually lost any sleep from it. Besides, he was right on time for whatever horrors Jack was about to call him in for now.

Jack tried not to reprimand him, “Fine, but you better buy an AC unit. Today, Will.” He didn’t want any more excuses for why the man wasn’t sleeping.

“Sure,” Will drawled in annoyance. “So why are you really calling?” Jack was never in the habit of calling just because.   
  
“I need you on this case.”

Will ground his teeth, another case. Another murder. Another horrible crime scene to haunt him. "I don't think that's a good idea," He sighed heavily. "I really haven't been sleeping well as is and-"

"People are dead. People will continue to die." Jack cut him off. "If you don't help me catch this guy."

Will closed his eyes and pressed the palm of his free hand against one of them. It didn't take Jack long to try the guilt tactic this time. Already he could feel his resolve slipping. Sleeping was for the dead anyway.

+++

Will returned to the house that sat alone at the edge of the woods later then he had hoped to. He was starving, but more then that, he was exhausted. He kicked his shoes off, leaving them where the fell as he slumped onto his bed, clothes still on. He let out a heavy breath, knowing he should eat. Maybe later. He just wanted to close his eyes for a few minutes first. A slight breeze washed over him and he found his window was open. He was sure he had closed it when he left this morning. Will's eyes drooped shut.

_The crime scene had been horrible. A girl had been ripped to shreds as if some animal had done it in a fit of rage. But Will knew better then that, animals were not cruel and this had certainly been a cruel killing. Her abdomen had been slashed open, nearly surgically, organs removed and curiously missing. Will hit his flashlight against his thigh, the damn thing kept flickering out and the sun wasn't quite up yet. He didn't want to be left in the dark with the slaughtered girl. Her limbs had been torn, which seemed strangely inconsistent with the cut down her torso._

__

_"What do think? Bobcat? Maybe a puma?"_

__

_"There aren't big cats in Virginia anymore-" "Yes there are!"_

__

_Will closed his eyes as he heard his coworkers fighting. He wanted to see the mind of this killer. She would be a delicious meal, carved up and served for dinner. Like a picky child, he would discard the parts he wasn't interested in, like cutting the crust off a sandwich. "These are his left overs."_

Will's eyes snapped open. His breathing was erratic, heart thumping hard in his rib cage. It was a nightmare, he told himself, though another part of him knew it had been real. He had been dreaming, yes, but somewhere there was indeed a monster that ripped people apart. Tearing their organs from them, doing who know what with them. Will's body felt hot and damp, his clothes trapping the heat of his sleeping body inside of him. Sweat dripped from his forehead down the side of his temple.

He couldn't move.

Will felt his pulse speeding back up, his head desperately wanting to loll to the side as another bead of sweat stung his eye. His body was paralyzed. He focused on his hand, begging it to move, commanding it with every ounce of his strength. It lay at his side as motionless as the rest of him. He was trapped inside his un-moving body, only his eyes showing the frantic state of his mind.

A floorboard creaked and Will recognized at once where the sound had come from, the far side of the room just past the fireplace. His eyes moved to the lowest parts of their sockets, but his head was too far back to see anything. He wanted to curse, to cry out or scream at his own useless body, but even his mouth remained still. The creak had been in his mind, he told himself. There was nothing to be afraid of no matter how much his chest was aching from the non stop pumping of his heart.

The creak came again, close this time, as if something just outside his vision was moving closer to him.

Will tried his damnedest to even his breathing, his eyes glued to the far section of his vision. He was sure this was sleep paralysis, which was often accompanied by hallucinations. He tried desperately to cling to that rational side of his mind, that this was just in his head, there was nothing to be afraid of. Except the window had been open.

_clop._

Someone could be in the house. Had he walked in on a burglar? Or the killer from Jack's case? He could be there in the room, watching him. Would they know that he was awake? His body was perfectly still, but his eyes open in wide terror.

_Clip clop._

Will tried to swallow, but his throat was too angled, his head having fallen back on his pillow. He could feel his body starting to choke from it. He tried to inhale to dislodge the sensation, a new fear gripping him. What if he died here like this? Choking to death as lay paralyzed in bed. People would think he passed peacefully in his sleep. This was anything but peaceful.

_Clip clop clip clop._

The sounds, like that of a hooved animal suddenly quickened their pace, almost running at him. Will's eyes fell shut, his body wracked with a sudden coughing fit as air ceased to enter him, desperatly wishing he could brace himself as what could only be a wild animal that had gotten in was charging him. His air cut off completely as his mouth finally cooprated and opened, failing to bring him any breath.

He felt his chest rising up, something pressed to his back, and then his head being carefully cradled. Will gasped as he finally took in the much needed air, his throat sore as he coughed several more times.

"Who are you?" He rasped the words out before his mind could catch up with what he was saying.

Will's eyes were filled with hot tears from his coughing fit when he opened them. He was alone in the darkened room, sitting up in bed.

"Fuck." He muttered the word between gasps of breath. It was merely a hallucination.

Will stood on weak legs, deciding it was best if he ate now and stayed up until he couldn't take it anymore. There was no way he was going back to sleep willingly now.

+++

A shrill and horrible MEEP MEEP MEEP sounded, the sound nearly assaultingly annoying as Will forced his eyes open. He tried to move to turn the horrid alarm clock off, but his body wouldn't obey. Shit shit shit, his mind raced. He was was frozen in place like a breathing statue. Light had filtered in from the morning sun, and he knew now he must be alone in the house. He was afraid to swallow, remembering what had happened last night as he nearly choked to death. The alarm was blaring it horrid sound and he could do nothing about it.

Wind washed over his naked body, his sheets having been thrown from his in his sleep. There was something soothing about it, he was normally so overheated and felt disgusting by morning. Now however, it would have been nice to lay in bed a bit longer if it was by his own volition. He could do without the irritating alarm though. Will tried again to move, deciding it wasn't the best idea to be so displayed by an open window for anyone passing by to see.

The beeping stopped. Will would have groaned if he was able. The alarm only went off after three minutes had passed. Had so much time really gone by already? His eyes moved about in his skull, a strange sense of boredom starting to fall on him as though this was already an old hat to be paralyzed. His eyes stopped. There, in the corner of the room stood a strange tall shadow. He tried to blink the sleep away, deciding his eyesight must be blurry. Surely it was a coat he forgot hanging up or the shadow of a tree through a window.

He blinked several times until his focus came back. It was a man. Or an animal, he wasn't quite sure. A great tall creature with antlers and ink like skin stared back at him, a strange smirk across its features. Will could feel a hysterical scream in the back of his throat, but it refused to come out. His lips parted, feeling like it took all of his strength to pry them back, but there was no sound.

The creature tilted its head with interest as it watched, lips still curved in its eerie smile. It sank back into the darkened corner until it morphed into the very shadows.

Will's body came back to him all at once as he burst up right on his bed. He was gasping for breath again, though he was thankful he had not begun to choke this time. Another hallucination? He looked at the alarm, he was later then he would have liked to be, but there was still time to get ready for work. He looked at the now empty corner of the room again. He was alone, he told himself, only half believing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I googled 'deadliest animal in virginia' and funny enough the first result is deer. Or maybe thats eerie? I cant decide. Its definitely fitting for this story/ fandom in general. 
> 
> I don't know how many chapters this will be. At the moment it flows into the next work in the series, but I don't know if they will remain 100% canon to each other or not. 
> 
> Please leave me a kudo and comment below~


End file.
